northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitaneidas
A 'Kitaneidas ' (キタネイダス Kitaneidasu) (plural: Kitaneiden) is a fictional treasure relic in Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser. The Kitaneidas can be identify by its Precious Level. The higher the Precious Level, the more useful/harmful the Kitaneidas is. List of Kitaneiden These are the following list of Kitaneiden which was seen in the episodes of Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser. *Hiryuu's Jar (飛龍の瓶 Hiryū no bin) (appeared in Session #2: Defensive; Precious Level: 120) *Flame Bracelet (火炎のブレスレット Kaen no buresuretto) (appeared in Session #5: Bravery; Precious Level: 80) *Amethyst Key (紫色の鍵 Murasakiiro no kagi) (appeared in Session #6: Danger, Session #7: Obstruction and Session #8: Comrade; Precious Level: 140) *Golden Cross Necklace (金色の十字のネックレス Kin'iro no jūji no nekkuresu) (appeared in Session #9: Attack; Precious Level: 40) *Ambrose Blaster (アンブローズブラスター Anburōzu Burasutā) (appeared in Session #10: Aftershock; Precious Level: 100) *Tatsumi's Cloak (辰巳のクローク Tatsumi no kurōku) (appeared in Session #11: Decision; Precious Level: 400) *Time Amulet (時間護符 Jikan gofu) (appeared in Session #14: Mystery and Session #15: Suspicion; Precious Level: 60) *Weiss Time Capsule (ワイスタイムカプセル Waisu Taimu Kapuseru) (appeared in Session #16: Hindrance and Session #17: Dependant; Precious Level: 230) *Ivory Flute (appeared in Session #18: Nightmare; Precious Level: 500) *Sword of Philip (appeared in Session #19: Affirmation; Precious Level: 210) *The Cry of Makino painting (牧野の叫び Makino no sakebi) (artwork by Mitsuomi Nakazawa in 1591; appeared in Session #20: Rampant and Session #21: Reconciliation; Precious Level: 1000) *Hellsing Torch (ヘルシングトーチ Herushingu Tōchi) (appeared in Session #22: Consequence, Session #23: Hope and Session #24: Frustration; Precious Level: 9000) *Trebuchet Clock (トレビュシェットクロック Torebyushetto Kurokku) (apperared in Session #25: Fate and Session #26: Detect; Precious Level:1400) *Hammerhead Bullet () (appeared in Session #27: Ridicule and Session #28: Denial; Precious Level: 1200) *Freyja's Bow and Arrow (appeared in Session #29: Definition and Session #30: Aftermath; Precious Level: 600) *Tamayama Golden Cup (appeared in Session #31: Refusal and Session #32: Ambition; Precious Level: 720) *Shinkansen Silver Ticket (appeared in Session #33: Deceit and Session #34: Persuade; Precious Level:13) *Dark Witch Magic Wand (appeared in Session #35: Confirmation and Session #36: Greediness; Precious Level: 79) *Scroll of Destiny (appeared in Session #37: Complaint and Session #38: Action; Precious Level: 2000) *Schneider Wedding Ring (appeared in Session #39: Proposal and Session #40: Counterfeit; Precious Level: 1000) *Desperado Locking System (appeared in Session #41: Remembrance and Session #42: Delusion; Precious Level: 300) *Imperial Statue (appeared in Session #43: Siege, Session #44: Warrior, Session #45: Death, Session #46: Grief, Session #47: Condolence and Session #48: Resurrection; Precious Level: 12000) *Polaris Crown (appeared in Session #49: Friendship and Session #50: Defect; Precious Level: 8000) *Croatian Gauntlet (appeared in Session #51: Arrest and Session #52: Detention; Precious Level: 20) *Makino's Treasure Box (appeared in Session #53: Innocence, Session #54: Corruption, Session #55: Accusation, Session #56: Excuse, Session #57: Legitimate and Session #58: Abolition; Precious Level 9999) *Armor of Treasury (appeared in Session #59: Missing, Session #60: Blast, Session #61: Deliverance, Session #62: Report, Session #63: Mandate, Session #64: Depression and Session #65: Vendetta; Precious Level: 4000) *Cohen's Pendulum (appeared in Session #66: Reason until Session #71: Justice; Precious Level: 7000) *Sengoku Saber (appeared in Session #72: Rage until Session #75: Fraud; Precious Level: 900) *Key of the Rembrant (appeared in Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser VS. Gangster Monster Warriors: Treasure Hunters, Breakdancing Warriors; from Session #76: Move until Session #80: Departure; Precious Level: 10000) *The Ultimate Treasure of Osiris (appeared in Session #81: Predicament until Session #90; Precious Level: Infinity) *Roentgen Cross (appeared in Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser Special: Forever Treasure Hunters; Precious Level: 100000) Category:Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser